


If It Bleeds, You Can Kill it.

by PureCardistry (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PureCardistry
Summary: Damian finally opens about his feelings for Jon and a nightmare he had.





	If It Bleeds, You Can Kill it.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I had this exact nightmare and I need to get it off my chest, so bad. My anixety and my hyper-vigilance went crazy. I just need to write this and add a part where someone was there for comfort. I'm sorry this is short and poorly edited, I'd usually make it longer and detail, but I really need to get this off my chest.

Damian walked in what seemed to be an endless road, of heavy fog and tall trees. The forest was dead quiet beside a twig he stepped on here and there. Robin, tried to use his navigation skills he was taught to find his way out of depressing woods. Yet, there was no way to tell were he was heading, no wind, no sun, no stars. Nothing, but his fingers to tell from left to right. The only thing he found weird was he couldn't count the amount of fingers he held up, when he tried to a blurry flirt clouded his vision. 

The boy blinked and suddenly there was three abandoned cabins around him and a red wooden fence. He turned around to look at the cabin with a broken window and made eye contact with a African American girl. Damian took a step back when he realized it was a ghost and turned back around only to find another one. Stairing directly at him, a pale tall white male. He only knew they were ghost because when his vision focused Damian could see right through them. Damian glanced down at his shoes to make sure they were tied to jump the fence, but second guessed himself when he could see the ground he was standing on. 

He looked at his hands that we're covered in washed out blue gloves and he could see right through them. Damian looked back up and there they were, the ghost we're standing on each side of him. The girl placed her on his shoulder giving him a resuring smile and the guy followed her lead. For someone reason Damian immediately trusted them, they we're friendly ghost. So when he saw a third ghost in the third cabin, he gestured her to come over to say hi. The ghost was an old lady in a purple flowery cardigan and white dirty dress. Her hair was a rats nest of grey hair and she had an old burn on her nose. For someone reason Damian reached out to touch her and test his ability as one of them. His hands was going right through. 

The old lady out of reflex grabbed his wrist tightly, moving it away. That was still enough for Damian to fell the rugged skin on her nose somehow he could imagine how it felf and her wrinkly hand on his wrist made his heart skip a beat. The lady placed her hand on Damian's thigh and traced all the way up to his crotch. Damain's heart started to race, his breathing accelerated and the brim of his eyes started to tear up. He looked down at the hand and counted four fingers. This wasn't right. That's when he felt his heart in real life and in the dream go crazy. 

Not only was it happening again, but he completely forgot all his trianing to defend himself. Damian couldn't kill her either way, she was already dead. The one thing he promised himself he'd do, Damian couldn't. He told himself if someone were to ever sexually abuse him or rape him again. He was going to kill them, no matter what or how long it took. That was his only defense and he couldn't do it. Damian has never felt so weak before, so he yelled. 

"Get off of me! Go away! Don't- Don't touch me," Damian cried out slapping the hand away and pointing back to the cabin. The old lady granted his wish and left him alone. The two ghost that we're friendly pittied him and glared at the old women. 

Damian remember the fingers he counted and told himself it was a nightmare and to wake up. His distressed mind and body gladly listened. Damian was covered in sweat, tears threatening to spill and his heart was pounding. 

"It's okay, Damian. It's not real," he told himself and Titus must have heard him because he jumped onto the bed to comfort his master. 

The whole day went by without any problems of his anixety acting up or hypervigerlance until dawn fell. On his way to Metropolis to patrol with Jon, Damian checked every corner ready to fight and over his shoulder every three seconds. 

"Hey Damian!" Jon greeted him with a big hug, making Damian flinch. Jon brushed it off to avoid an arugment. 

"Ready? I don't want to come back because you forgot your lunch," Damian teased crossing his arms. "Ha ha very funny...I have a candy bars for us," Jon smirked pulling two snicker bars out. Handing one to Damian and opening his. "I'll save it for you later," Damian rolled his eyes, this always happened, Jon ate his snack too early and Damian had to give up his. "Hehe sorry," Jon innocently smiled, putting what was left of the chocolate bar in his back pocket. 

The night was full of action until their falling point. Where they sat on a building looking over downtown Metropolis in all of its glory. Damian was focused on his breathing, reminding himself he was alive. Jon staired into oblivion listening to Damian's racing heart beat. 

"Are you okay?" Jon spoke up, looking at Danian who refused to make eye contact. "Yes, are you?" He scoffed swinging his legs offended by the question. 

"Are you okay?" Jon asked again, this time it sounded for meaningful and caring. Damian couldn't do it anymore, "no." 

"Holy shit, no. I am not okay. I am so fucking scared Jon. My heart is going to explode, I feel like crying and I'm trying to so hard not have a panic attack," Damian explained and chuckled feeling so good to finally say it out loud. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jon said softly scared to asked in which Damian might shut him out again. 

"Yes! Yes, Jon I was so scared in my nightmare. That old women put her hand on my crotch and I couldn't do anything about it," Damain's voice was shaky along with his hands he was using to explain. 

"Literally felt like my skills just jumped out the window. I couldn't defend myself. I couldn't do the one stupid fucking thing I promised myself!" Damian punched the cement under him. 

"What did you promise yourself?" Jon placed his hand on Damian's back to his surprised the boy didn't flinch. 

"I'd kill the next person that would even try to rape me," Damian scoffed, feeling so dumb an useless. 

"Well why couldn't you?" Jon scotted closer to pull Damian in a side hug. 

"I can't kill what's already dead," Damian said flatly and made eye contact with Jon. 

"Jon, I feel so fucking defenseless," Damian started to cry leaning on Jon's shoulder. 

"I couldn't kill a dead person. What was I supposed do?" 

Jon's heart ached listening to the sobs his confident, tough best friend let out. "I'll protect you. I promise I'll never let you get touched again. I will kill that bastard and keep you safe in my arms and far away from them," Jon ressured Damian sounding determined and almost mad he wasn't in his dream. 

"Please don't ever leave me, Jon. You're the only one who knows about what happened to me in the Leauge. I need you so much," Damian mumbled into Jon's chest. His Superman sweater was covered in tears. 

"I won't," Jon gave him a squeeze. 

"But you'll never be alone," Jon started quietly and Damian sheepishly smiled at himself. Jon was going to sing to him. 

"I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

Baby, I'm right here"

Jon sang brushing back Damian's hair away from his face. To kiss his forehead and smile down at Damian.

"I'll hold you when things go wrong," 

Damian joined in, linking there hands together, feeling the blush creep up on his cheeks. 

"I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

Baby, I'm right here,"

Damian sat up right, wiping away his tears and forcing a smile. "Don't fake it for me. It's okay," Jon whispered, caressing his thumb over Damian's cold hand. 

He felt like crying all over again, to stop himself. Damian softy and tenderly kissed Jon. It was everything he imagined and more. Of course stupid oxgyen made Damian pull away, resting their foreheads together. Smiling like idiots at one another. 

"I love you," Jon whispered. 

"I love you too," Damian blushed immensely, kissing the tip of Jon's nose


End file.
